


《將我尋獲》

by Hatsusora_0830



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Maleficent (Disney Movies), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsusora_0830/pseuds/Hatsusora_0830
Summary: 原作續寫，轉世AU，預定HE。中長篇。
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

安娜(Anna)奮力的倚靠著船側，並且盡可能的不要重複踐踏在自己的嘔吐物上、或者被甩進海裡。這不是她所見過的最瘋狂的濤天巨浪，身為一名非政府組織的志工，兼任隨團攝影師，她去過的國家及涉入的險境比同年齡的人都還要來得多，但通常，比方說跟隨著商業捕撈用途的船隻出航時，因為經驗所致，所有的人除了穿戴整齊的安全裝備，還得多扣上一條安全繩才能在甲板上任意走動。

這真是見鬼了。安娜在心裡咕噥著，眼下她沒辦法張開嘴，因為一旦那樣做的話，她可能要把昨天晚上的宵夜都給吐出來了，又或者也許她的胃裡根本只剩下胃酸了。這也是她不得不嘗試著在沒有安全繩傍身的狀況下，冒著風險走上甲板的原因，哪怕同時又眼看著另一個三公尺高的大浪打上了船身左側，讓她所站著的這一側甲板傾斜到幾乎快要沒入海中，她也不想再回到那處此時此刻正充斥著嘔吐物酸臭味的船艙之中了，有鑑於她稍早已經吐過一輪了，現在光是只要聽到那些在喉嚨深處翻湧的聲音都能輕而易舉的讓她再次崩潰。

最可怕的是，除去研究團隊不說，負責駕駛船隻帶他們出海的船員們－－應該要是最適應此處變化的人們－－如今也都同樣舉步維艱的沉浸在不可思議的哀號（或嘔吐）之中。

他們都說，從來沒有看過這樣的事。

此處在附近居民的口中被稱作冰海（Ice Sea），幾乎長年處在冰封狀態之中，連浪湧的空間都沒有，只有靠破冰船那樣經過特殊設計的船種才能來回往返，通常是觀光目的，將遊客從一處名為艾倫戴爾的鎮上運送至此，完整他們從世界各地不遠千里的來觀看極光以及冰河的主題式旅遊。而這也正是為什麼這些船員現在如此崩潰的原因，他們從來沒有機會－－暈船。

她死死的抓著船側的欄杆處，眼看著這次的浪朝是從自己的這一側狠狠打過來的，當她注意到的時候已經太遲了，她絕望地閉上眼，準備迎來渾身溼透的冰冷感，但一切卻未如同她所預測的那樣發生，她本能的，感覺到似乎有什麼東西在－－她知道這樣的形容十分詭異但她真的只能想到這個字眼－－窺視著她，沒錯，她感覺到了被某種東西凝視的視線，她猛得睜開眼，卻什麼也看不見，甚至連同那個本來已經捲到了眼前的大浪一起，全都消失無蹤。

船隻像被孩子喜新厭舊的玩具，高高拋下，海象恢復了平穩，天邊的雲霧甚至淡淡散開，灑落下筆直的光線。安娜瞠目結舌，她急急忙忙地探出頭去，往大海裡搜尋任何可疑的、詭異的蛛絲馬跡，波光粼粼的海面卻只是千篇一律的擺盪起伏，平淡無奇，彷彿剛才的一切都只是一場曼德拉效應，由集體的記憶錯置所引起又被輕易忘記。

「嘿，小辣椒，妳還好吧?」

開口說話的是克里斯托夫(Kristoff)，安娜團隊裡的上司，也是她所參加的這個非政府組織的主要費用贊助者(主要源自於他的家族)，雖然他才不過比她大上兩歲，卻因為魁武的身形和寬厚的臉龐給人感覺上比真實年齡還要來得老成幹練，他會那樣喊她事出有因，他們剛認識不久時，安娜曾經當眾吼了一個身高看上去逼近190公分的壯碩男人，就因為他踢了路邊的流浪狗一腳，這讓他們倆人被那個看上去有嗑藥、甚至身上如果搜出槍枝來也絲毫不叫人意外的大漢整整狂追了兩個街區，才善罷甘休。

「我沒事。」安娜心不在焉的回覆他，她此刻仍未放棄從海面中找到剛剛的那股詭異凝視感從何而來，於是快步的走到了船身的另一側甲板，她用雙手抓握著欄杆、死死的瞇起眼，又用盡全力的搜尋了一遍海平面，直到，她發現某樣龐然大物突然自迷霧中顯現，「那…是什麼！！！」

那是一座巨大的島嶼，遠遠看去，深黑色的險峻高峰、左高右低的簇擁著一道宏偉壯麗的冰川蜿蜒而下。彷彿一頭收斂爪牙的巨獸，正酣然睡去，令人不由自主的愕然屏息，聽見了安娜的尖叫聲，船艙裡走出一名船員，同時也是這艘船上除了安娜之外唯一的女性。

她有著寬厚的額頭、被日照曬得發紅的皮膚。她是艾倫戴爾小鎮上的當地居民，同時據說也擁有一部分北方原住民族的血統，她那一對深棕色的濃眉大眼，和接近黑色的濃密長髮顯而易見的證實了這一說法，而這同時也吻合了研究團隊的需求，剛出發時(情勢還未面臨失控之前)他們鉅細靡遺的向她討教了一些當地原住民族的生活習性、以及數十年間海洋及冰層的變化印象，她亦十分樂於分享，對於他們的問題不厭其煩地給予答覆。

但此時，一向表情溫柔和善的她，卻皺起了眉頭，「這是…這不可能……。」她喃喃自語，被好奇心旺盛的安娜打斷，「妳知道這座島？出發之前我研究過衛星地圖和近年所有相關的文獻，都沒有看過有人提到裡有個島嶼的存在……」安娜說著，又不敢確定的頻頻回過頭去觀望那座「島嶼」，他們的船隻仍然以十分緩慢的速度在向它靠近，那塊由黑、藍、白色塊組成的大陸，在天光明朗的映照下，遺世而獨立，彷彿一處凡人難以企及的仙境。

通常來說，只有從冰川上分裂下來的冰山才會像這樣毫無徵兆的出現在眼前、因為它們嚴格說起來是巨大的漂浮中的冰塊，會隨著海流漫無目的移動。但，若要將其稱之為冰山的話，它的規模實在又大得太令人匪夷所思了，而且，冰山一般遠遠看著雖然和海平面同高、一旦靠得夠近就會發現它通常與海平面有著幾公尺到幾十公尺不等的落差。

但這座島嶼又不是那樣的，安娜甚至可以看見它面向著船隻的這一處，有著一片三角洲似的扇形平原，一路綿延緩降直至入海。

「我也是第一次看到。」哈尼瑪倫(Honeymaren)用夢囈般的語氣嘆息到，情緒聽上去有些激動、更多是擔憂，「這是，阿托哈蘭(Ahtohallan)，傳說中的魔河。」

「阿它…什麼？」克里斯托夫笨拙的嘗試重複一次那個名稱，卻失敗了。

安娜也皺起了眉頭，「這是妳的祖先留下來的傳說嗎？」

「我想是吧。」哈尼瑪倫嘆了一口氣，「我的祖母是北烏卓人，但我從小就跟著父母一起居住在鎮上，當我還很小的時候，我的父母親還會帶我回去找她。有時候他們會將我留在那裏過夜，就像露營那樣，那些時候，她就會給我說一些、和森林、和自然有關的傳說。」

「但從我開始唸書以後，就很少有機會回去見她了。她終其一生，也都堅守在森林之中，直到死去。」

安娜愣了愣，輕聲開口到：「噢，我很抱歉。」

「為了什麼？」哈尼瑪倫對她的尷尬一笑置之，「人固有一死。如果能夠決定自己應該在哪裡、如何面對死亡，我認為也是一種幸運。」她說的話讓安娜不由得動容，「妳說得沒錯。所以，阿托哈蘭這個名字也是她告訴妳的嗎？」

哈尼瑪倫點點頭，眼神像凝結了一般的定著在那座島上：「我的祖母會給我唱一首歌謠，在那首歌中說到，阿托哈蘭是一座記憶的河流，她乘載著過去的解答以及通往未來的道路。我記得不是很清楚了，但，那首歌之中，有一句警語－－別追究得太過深入，否則你將因此淹沒，我小時候總是不明白，他們為何要在搖籃曲中放入那麼可怕的內容。」

「每當我問起祖母這事，她只是說，因為阿托哈蘭上居住著神靈，那不是我們能夠隨意探索、恣意闖入的地方。」

「妳相信她的說法嗎？有關島嶼上的神靈的說法。」安娜小心翼翼的接話，她不希望哈尼瑪倫感受到被冒犯。哈尼瑪倫察覺到她的謹慎，不置可否的聳聳肩：「我只相信眼見為憑，不過、我也並不認為這一類的傳說是虛構的，在祖母為我提到的故事中，很久很久以前，森林裡亦曾經有四種『靈』的存在，分別是風、火、水、土等四大元素，說來巧合，幾乎東西方文化中也都有這樣的概念。」

「也許在那個時候、真的有近似於這些象徵的生物存在。」安娜認同的用力點頭，「又或者，也許是從前的人面臨突如其來的颶風、大火、地震等天災異變，給出的合理解釋，他們將之視為『靈』的存在，而這也不代表就是他們說謊，只是解釋方式上的問題。很多時候，這些傳說更好的幫助了我們去了解那些我們所不能觸及的過去。」

「呃、無意打擾，但、女士們，妳們有沒有覺得，我們的速度越來越快了？」

被克里斯托夫這樣一提醒，猛得抬起臉來的兩人，只見那座島嶼已近在眼前。


	2. Chapter 2

在水靈馬諾克(Nokk)將消息傳回來以前，艾莎(Elsa)正待在記憶穹頂那裡，她數十年如一日的住所之中。這個名字是雪寶(Olaf)起的，他剛搬來此處時十分熱衷於探索這塊土地以及給所有的地方(那怕只是一塊冰)命名，「像個真正的探險家一樣」，他咯咯笑著，然後繼續與他的小雪人兄弟們追逐作樂。

艾莎將阿托哈蘭做了一些改造，當然不是一蹴即成，那前前後後經歷了好幾次大規模的構思、修改、最終底定。最主要的一次起因於將她的妹妹－－艾倫戴爾的榮譽女王、也是最後一任女王－－接過來居住那時，彼時女王已經擔任了這個職位近十年，對於她所下轄的這個小國家、這一方樂土瞭若指掌，也將艾倫戴爾治理得安穩和樂、國富民強。

然而有鑑於，她們倆都曾在接任此位時宣示－－要竭盡所能的為艾倫戴爾帶來最大的利益－－的承諾，在無數反覆而縝密的討論過後，這個一直以來由王族單獨執政的君主制國家、也順應著潮流，在階段性的修法制憲後，最終由女王主動交出實權、將民主自由歸返於她們的子民。

也就是在那之後，女王讓出了王城，以供甫新創辦的政府機關使用，而人民代表和新上任的官員為了感念女王，也承諾將為她留下這個榮譽頭銜，並在城堡中持續保有她的臥房和家族肖像直至她離世，撒手人寰。

那些日子仍歷歷在目，每每思及，仍會灼燙艾莎的心窩。

她記得妹妹是如何在卸下重擔後，全心全意的投入阿托哈蘭的改造計畫之中－－雙人臥房、盥洗沐浴用的澡間和一座巨大的可供兩人同時使用的冰晶浴缸屬於私人空間，另有仿造城堡格局所幻化出來的圖書室(裡頭同時塞滿了從城堡撤過來的家族、王室物品)以及一個大壁爐放在和小雪人們一起享用的共有空間－－那是她們最喜歡的一處地方，承襲著父母還健在時的記憶和溫度(雖然在最初使用的時候曾把阿托哈蘭的冰拱給燻出一個洞來搞得她們人仰馬翻)。

算起來安娜那時都已年逾四十了，卻仍然對生命、對未來維持和年少時一貫的熱誠與期待，每當她們或坐或躺的窩在壁爐前，聽著雪寶對新近研讀的書本(他那一陣子應該正熱衷於奧斯卡．王爾德的《格雷的畫像》)發表長篇大論時，安娜仰躺在她小腹上的臉，開始擠眉弄眼的做起怪表情，意圖使她不合時宜的在學術討論氣氛下發笑的那個時候，她就能看見安娜一雙翠綠色的眼眸，在爐火的烘托下流光婉轉、眉目靈動，仍洋溢著十足的少女氣息。

然後她會低下頭去，親吻她因為惡作劇而高高聳起的眉宇，志得意滿的反將一軍。

那是她此生中，最快樂的時光。

再後來，她親自送走了安娜。安娜從很早開始，便有計劃的在和她討論這件事，對，她最摯愛的情人、最親密的胞妹，並不諱言將自己的死亡掛在嘴邊。艾莎也清楚的知道那其實是出於安娜的體貼、以及對自己的擔憂，第五靈並非不死之軀，但相對而言的生卻太過漫長。她們都不確定艾莎的未來將會如何，短期內唯一可以被預知的只有安娜的死，所以她選擇著手規劃自己的喪禮，聽上去很古怪，但的確很符合這位女王獨樹一格的風範。

從服儀、妝容，到棺槨的外觀設計，都是她們一起討論的。許多時候，比如說激情過後，當她們倆一絲不掛的裹著同一張毯子，把臉趴在對方的肩頭上悶著聲音互訴情衷的時候，身心滿足而慵懶沉浸於現狀的那個當下，安娜就會不合時宜的(刻意的)提出一點新的想法。起初那總是讓艾莎渾身僵硬，語氣冰冷，她拒絕提前去設想那些事情，就像所有迷信於將生死輕易掛在嘴邊的人們一樣，她害怕頻繁的討論這件事情會帶來意想不到的發展，哪怕這一切沒有根據、而她自己還是個超越生死存在理應看淡一切的神靈。

但那不是別人，那可是安娜，嘴上說著沒有耐性卻可以整整十三年不依不撓的堅持著站在她房外敲門、給她做生日以及聖誕卡片的女孩。她知道唯有這樣，艾莎才能夠在那一刻到來的時候，做好準備。

哪怕她可能永遠都準備不好。

她說，她要葬在艾倫戴爾。艾莎低下頭去望著她，彼時安娜的頭髮披散在她的懷裡，剛洗過澡的身體散著一股濕熱的香氣，胸口和肩上的雀斑隨著呼吸均勻起伏，而艾莎地神情流洩出一絲細微的慌亂，她以為安娜會想要留在阿托哈蘭，就是、永遠的留下來的那一種(原諒她無法以任何安娜死亡為前提的字眼形容這一切)，她也確信阿托哈蘭的環境和她自己的能力，能夠讓安娜的身體永遠保持在完美的狀態，況且艾倫戴爾的王室陵地中，根本只有她們父母的衣冠塚。

「不行。」懷裡的女人罕有的拒絕了她，「雖然我也很想這樣做。」她說，然後以一種通透的目光深深望進艾莎眼底，「我深愛著妳，也深愛著艾倫戴爾，我將我的前半生奉獻給它、後半生留給我自己，和妳一起待在這裡做我想做的事，我知道妳也是一樣的。我不希望在我死之後，這一切的連結因此斷離。」

「那樣的話，妳太孤單了。」

「誰說的？」安娜抬高下巴，「那裡可是艾倫戴爾，我會待在能夠遠眺王城和峽灣的山腰上，被冬天的第一場雪、夏季的雷雨和挾帶著鹽分的海風環繞……那裏是我們的故鄉，我甚至能夠想像，偶爾前來掃墓的人，攜家帶眷，然後他們調皮的孩子一屁股坐在我的墓前伸手把地上的雜草拔光。」她說著，瞇起眼吃吃地笑了起來。

「而且，唯有這樣做，妳才會一年至少有一次的時間，離開這裡，回去看看我、看看我們的故鄉。所以這件事情，沒得商量。」安娜拿出女王的架式，板起一張臉，她如今的容貌看上去已經比艾莎成熟得多了，然而她那股發自內心的安定和釋然，讓她連帶著細紋的眼角眉梢看上去都更風情萬種的美麗動人，艾莎只是嘆息，她把臉埋在安娜的頭髮裡，悶悶不樂：「妳根本不必擔心這個，我已經開始在考慮該如何搬去墓地守陵了。」

那是艾莎在這個話題開啟以來，第一次開的玩笑。

安娜為她著想的太多了，她明白自己也必須做出改變，她不能讓安娜直到最後一刻，都還對她牽腸掛肚得放心不下。

除此之外，安娜也常常追問她或者跟如今已然飽讀詩書的雪寶促膝長談一些異想天開的事情，「妳說，人死了以後到底會發生什麼事呢？我會去哪裡呢？天堂？地獄？還是進入生命的輪迴、再次出生，從嬰兒長大成人。」雪寶專心致意的給她講解各種不同的說法，主流、非主流，分門別類以及其中合理與不合理之處。她安靜的聽了一會，又望向艾莎尋求艾莎的看法，艾莎聳聳肩：「我們身處的這個世界，的確是一個巨大而封閉的循環，人類的靈魂依循他們各自的信仰而在死後有所分化。簡單的說，當妳對那樣的方式深信不疑時，妳的意念將會領導妳走上那條路。」

「如果真的那樣的話，我是說，我真的又重新出生長大的話，妳會知道那是我嗎？如果我長得跟現在完全不一樣該怎麼辦、如果我生成了一個男人該怎麼辦？」安娜邊說，邊露出將自己也給難倒了的怪異表情，「而且還是又老又醜的那種。」

「我認得妳的靈魂。」艾莎平靜的答覆，「當我看見妳時，我就會知道。」

安娜偏過頭來，她已經走到艾莎面前，伸手投入艾莎的擁抱之中，「那妳會、接近我嗎？」她太了解艾莎了，基於各種艾莎內心世界的『這是為了安娜好』小劇場，她覺得有必要事前確認一下這個部分，「嗯，我不確定耶。」艾莎把尾音拉得長長的，做出欲言又止的效果，但揶揄成分居多：「那要視情況而定。畢竟沒有了一個被魔法困擾了十三年的姊姊，在加冕儀式上提醒妳真愛的定義到底是什麼……。」與此同時安娜在她的頸子上輕咬了一下抗議到－－那哪是提醒、那叫質問－－「好，如果沒有這一切的話，也許妳早就已經嫁給一個僅有一面之緣的男人了。如果是這樣的話，我會試圖假裝不認識妳。」艾莎把她攬在懷裡，聲音裡帶著笑，她微微的晃動身體，兩個人就傻裡傻氣的像要跳起舞來的一起輕輕搖擺了起來。

「說真的。如果是那樣的話，拜託妳把我打醒好嗎……。」

「為什麼？」艾莎假裝驚訝的回問。

安娜瞇起眼睛，被她的明知故問弄得又好氣又好笑：「因為我、我只想跟妳在一起。不管那是誰，不管我到底有沒有愛上『他』、如果我有，如果我認為那是愛……」她抬眼，神情堅定而誠摯，「那肯定也只是因為我還沒有遇到妳罷了。所以妳，一定要來找我好嗎？至少給我一次機會，讓我認識妳，讓我證明我還是會愛上妳。」說著，她拾起艾莎的雙手，親吻了她併攏的指尖，「我知道我一定會的。」

「好。」艾莎將額頭貼上她的，靜靜閉上眼，感覺到眼眶燒痛了起來，而後又把那些淚水妥貼的收藏了回去，「我會去找妳的。我答應妳。」

艾莎從書桌前抬起臉來，水靈馬的嘶鳴聲響徹記憶穹頂，她不敢置信的眨眨眼，起身從阿托哈蘭的核心深處一路往外，一層層的來到諾克面前。為了方便諾克的行動，在沒有乘著他上路遠行的平常時候，諾克依然維持著流水的形體，所以並不能上岸。

只見他罕有的在阿托哈蘭的淺灘外來回踱步，噴出粗短的鼻息，急躁的甩動鬃毛，發出水流相互撞擊的聲響，似是亟欲訴說著些什麼，艾莎傾身向前，習慣性的與諾克額頭貼合，隨之而來的記憶清晰而立體的浮現在她的腦海之中，她見到了諾克所見，那一頭烈焰般的紅褐長髮、翠綠色的眼眸，和甜美的心型臉蛋。

「安娜。」

她皺著眉，不敢置信，以嘆息一般的口吻，珍而重之的呼喚出了那個的名字。


	3. Chapter 3

出於研究精神，經過討論後，船上小組很快擬定了一個簡單的初步探勘計畫。他們決定派出包含安娜、克里斯托夫以及堅持隨行的哈尼瑪倫在內共六人一支的隊伍，搭乘船上備有的登陸小艇上岸。

所有的人在船隻啟程前都參加過救生演練，身上也都確實穿著了禦寒保暖用的雪衣和輕便的救生衣，和其他人不同的是，安娜另有隨行紀錄的任務在身，必須確保她賴以維生的相機正常運作，得多費一層心思，她特地背上了附有防水功能以及隔溫層的相機包，甚至在裡面多放了一個暖暖包以維持備用電池溫度。

稍早與哈尼瑪倫的那一番談話使她心中有些惶惶不安，有些緊張、但卻又不單純僅是害怕，更多是帶著期待的亢奮感。她雖然在這個非政府組織團體中掛名攝影師隨行，實際上更近似於獨立接案的自由工作者，之前曾經因為不同專題的需求，去過許多國家、城鎮，也見識過一些離群而居的特異人士，其中據說擁有魔法、和能夠操使咒術的人也不少，是以對於哈尼瑪倫的祖母當年所告誡的『神靈』抱持著高度的好奇。

見她一反常態的沉默，克里斯托夫用手肘撞了撞她，「待會可要小心行事，否則即使是在夏季，冰海的溫度也能馬上把妳凍成一支冰棒。」他總是愛拿她打趣，因為過去安娜特別容易因為情緒激動起伏時，大動作的鬧出許多笑話來，諸如將頒發給組織的獎盃一個不小心甩到慶功宴上的蛋糕裡之類的。

「我知道。」出發前研究小組就已經多番向船員、當地居民打聽過一些需要注意的地方，除了安娜以外的其他人，也都算得上是長年在冰層上打滾，與冰為伍的老手了，只有她的經驗屈指可數，「盡可能的集體行動、遠離那些冰山，我們只在前面的冰原做基礎探勘和取樣。」安娜有些不甘心的將剛才的叮囑一字不漏的給背了出來，想證明克里斯托夫只是多慮。

克里斯托夫則回敬她一個既欣慰又欠揍的眼神。

哈尼瑪倫安靜的看著他們拌嘴，神情肅穆中帶著一點淡淡的憂傷，安娜轉過頭來，體貼的將手放在她的膝蓋上捏了捏，但戴有手套的行動十分笨拙，甚至感覺不出來是否成功，「還在想那段歌詞的意義嗎？」，安娜問她。

「我在想我的祖母。她總說，人死後的記憶，都將回歸阿托哈蘭，所以我想親眼看看這個地方。」她並非研究小組的成員，是在取得船長和研究小組同意後自告奮勇加入的，「我希望她是對的，我希望我能夠證明，她終其一生所相信的東西，是正確的。」

安娜點點頭，「我們等著看吧。」

小艇登陸過程十分順利，看上去這座冰山底部有黑色的像永凍土層一般的基底存在，但因為冰川覆蓋的面積實在過大才導致遠遠看上去像一塊巨大的冰山。這讓眾人都鬆了一口氣，要知道冰山的結構是十分脆弱的，不管腳底下的冰層有多厚，當冰山的山體一旦稍有鬆動時、因此連帶引起的震波將會使得附近的冰層輕易碎裂。加上近年溫室效應的影響，海水溫度持續上升，冰層遠比過去幾十年要來得單薄，一舉一動都得格外謹慎。

期間無非是做一些簡單的氣候探測和冰層取樣的工作，奇怪的是，這座島嶼上的冰層十分堅硬，研究小組花上許多辦法和各種工具，都無法像過去那樣取下分毫，安娜則以從旁紀錄的角度為他們拍了幾張照片、也試著去特寫拍攝那些冰層及島嶼的整體遠景。除了取材上遇到的障礙外，一切看似順利且並無危險，也促使眾人慢慢的放低了戒心，不知是否錯覺，四周的溫度漸漸回升，安娜將原本上島前一直將臉埋在圍巾裡，直至此時也終於拉下圍巾來試圖透透氣，她小心地調整呼吸，盡可能避免一下子吸入太多的冷空氣。

就在這時，她忽然感覺脖子後方好像被什麼人拉了一把，脖子上的圍巾就那樣被扯了出來，然後在她眼前被一陣狂風吹走。她瞠目結舌的愣在原地，反應過來後拔腿追了上去－－那圍巾是她待在奧斯陸的母親親手一針一線的織給她的－－雖然母親從未深入解釋，但和一般手法不同，是以一種更為古老而繁複的編織技藝做出來的，圍巾的兩端還裝飾有一種獨一無二的雪花紋樣，她在圍巾織好以前的每一天，都殷勤的期盼著生日到來，因為那同時也是母親送給她的十八歲成年禮。

注意到她突然的脫序行為，克里斯托夫站起身來喊了她一句：「安娜！」，但她卻頭也不回的往前奔去︰「我馬上回來！」

那陣怪風將她的圍巾忽高忽低的捲起，沒多久安娜就感覺自己像一頭只顧追逐著吊在眼前紅蘿蔔的馴鹿一樣，忘記了方向，不知道到底已經跑出了多遠，又要跑向何處，當她開始想放棄時，那陣怪風也像察覺了她的心思般慢了下來，圍巾悄無聲息的落地，她氣喘吁吁、急忙快步上前，拼命地伸出手先壓在了圍巾上方，以確保它不會再次突然飛走。

安娜喘了幾口氣，猛得抬頭，被眼前更加詭異的情形驚訝到說不話來。理論上，這裡是個連地圖上都未曾有過註記的孤島，除了哈尼瑪倫的祖母在她童年時唱給她聽那首搖籃曲時－－事實上他們也還未能找到任何此處就是阿托哈蘭的證據－－曾隱約提及島上居住著神靈，除此之外這裡看上去根本沒有人類或者其他任何動物的活動痕跡，但現在，她的面前卻出現了一座由片狀冰層堆疊而成的階梯，階梯前行之處通向一個不規則的三角狀的洞口，裡頭正如同這座冰川的其他之處一般，閃爍著獨有的凍藍幽光。

「噢。」安娜收緊手裡的圍巾，她心知自己應該當即離去，她最好先去和其他人會合、一起討論是否要進入此處延伸探勘，但那陣怪風又開始了，『它』在她周圍的空地上歡快的－－有鑑於似乎沒有什麼危脅性而且規模十分小－－形成了一個迷你的旋風，然後突然開始從她身後推搡著她半強迫似的將安娜往洞裡頭推去。

「不不不不不－－我該走了，我是說認真的，我、我得回去跟同伴會合了。」安娜覺得自己肯定是瘋了，因為她竟然開始跟這陣怪風討價還價，「嘿、搞什麼，妳是這座島上的神靈還是什麼的嗎？不要推、不要推我！」

隨著怪風的風速漸緩，似乎證明了她的出聲抗拒是有用的，但安娜此時卻已踏入了一個狹長的甬道，放眼所見之處盡是由冰構成，乾淨剔透得能讓安娜在那上頭看見自己蒼白而扭曲的面容，她朝甬道的牆面伸出手去，戴著手套的指尖剛碰觸到冰壁後，冰壁便發出了耀眼的光芒，如同極光般絢爛的粉紅夾雜著淺紫，那些盈亮的光像是在與她相互呼應似的一鼓作氣的綻放開來，同時照耀了整座洞窟。

這簡直太美了，令人目眩神迷，身心沉醉其中而難以自拔，安娜飛快的拾起相機拍照留念，她環顧四周，眼見之處盡是光影斑斕，流光婉轉，最後那些光點又全數併攏在一起後往前集中，像是在指引著她的前行，她沒有餘力去注意最初的那陣怪風早已不再，也想不起最初遲遲不願踏入此處的理由，那首歌的警語－－別追究得太過深入，否則你將因此淹沒，此時已全然被她拋諸腦後。

安娜渾然忘我的逐光前行，未曾注意到腳下地勢起伏變動，等她留意到時，已經無法靠自己的力量停止下來，只能全速往前、往下滑行。

「不不不不不、停！停下來！呀啊啊啊啊！！！！！」

四周場景變換飛快，一眨眼的工夫，她已絕望的窺見了甬道的盡頭，下一個瞬間，她整個人彈飛了出去，短暫騰空、而後沉重墜落。


	4. Chapter 4

滑雪這項戶外活動從小就伴隨著安娜長大，在她的記憶中，滑雪就是假期、家族旅遊以及美好回憶的代名詞。就像那句老話說的－－挪威人的腿生來就長著滑雪板，她擅長、熱愛著滑雪，更熟知在雪堆上摔倒的感覺。若降雪量不是那麼充足的時候，時間一長了，地面上的雪就會凝聚成體積更大上一點的冰渣子，看上去的視覺效果都是一樣的，臉撞上去的感覺可是截然不同，又冷又痛，像無數鋒利尖銳的碎石子擊打在臉上。

安娜防備性的縮成了一團，雙手護著頭部、死死的架在胸前，雙腳蜷曲，盡可能的不要直接以腳掌垂直落地，以免摔斷雙腿。她本以為自己死定了，那個該死的冰通道竟然是陡降式的往下然後猝然終結，她從約三層樓高的地方摔了出去，重重掉下，卻沒有迎來預想中的劇烈疼痛，然後她意識到了，是雪、是在這片斷崖之下的雪堆拯救了她。

這簡直不可思議。安娜一邊用力的呸出嘴裡的雪沫，一邊驚奇的環顧周遭，目光所及之處是一整片連綿無盡的白雪，填滿了斷崖的底部，它們細密得就像一片甫經降臨的新雪，細得甚至能在她的動作下輕輕揚起，是它們提供了防護網一般的緩衝效果，讓安娜感覺上就像摔在枕頭上一樣的舒適柔軟。

「哇噢。」她著迷的伸出手，不敢置信的捧起一大把湊到眼前，「這真的是雪嗎？可是為什麼？山洞裡面怎麼會下雪呢？」

就在她自言自語地同時，她聽見了由遠而近的腳步聲，那聽上去是一種有跟的鞋踩在冰面上的喀喀聲，她的第一反應是－－探勘小組裡的人找到這裡來了，於是她驚慌失措的抬起頭，奮力往自己摔下來的那個上方的洞口大喊：「別過來！這裡有斷崖！！！小心腳下！！！」但那聲音卻仍在持續的逼近，說是逼近吧，其實洞窟內的回聲太大了，她早就失去了辨識聲音方向的能力，只能勉強判斷得出來沒有停止。

「啊！妳沒事吧？」

安娜猛地轉過身去，不只是因為她這下子發現到剛才為止的腳步聲其實都是來自於她的背後，更是因為，那是一個從沒聽過的女人的聲音，而且在她的認知裡、那個方向根本不可能會有人！！！她抬起臉，赫然發現對面的山壁上也有一個更加低矮一些的洞口，而那裡現在站著一個身穿白衣的女人，下一秒，安娜就像記憶斷片了一般被嚇了一大跳，說嚇了一大跳簡直都有點太含蓄了，她根本就是毫無防備的扯開了嗓子尖叫出聲的。尖叫聲在洞窟裡來來回回的彈跳著，讓洞口的女人瑟縮了一下，然後她皺著眉頭，一動也不動的等待著回聲停下。

「抱歉，我不是故意要嚇到妳的。妳還好嗎？」

女人又問了一次，她小心地放慢了語速，盡可能的僵直著身體好減輕安那娜對她的敵意，所以漸漸的，儘管安娜的嘴巴仍未闔上，但已經不再發出尖叫了，她瞪著雙眼，結結巴巴的說著：「我的天啊，這……」，她讓大腦飛速運轉，竭盡所能的思索著適當措辭，她－－她總不能問對方是不是人吧？－－第一，她所在的位置只是相對於靠近自己這邊的洞口偏低，但目測還是將近兩層樓的高度，第二，她實在是穿得太單薄了，反觀穿了機能發熱衣、羽絨背心和雪衣的自己，那個女人簡直像是神經病似的，只穿了一件、低胸的蕾絲裙子還是什麼的，安娜看見她身上閃爍著小小的光點，衣服上綴滿了像亮片一樣的菱形裝飾，隨著她的一舉一動折射、變幻色彩。

「妳沒有撞到哪裡吧？」

直到對方再次發問，安娜才後知後覺的意識到自己已經整整忽略了三次來自對方的詢問和關懷，她尷尬地發現和那人溫和的語氣相比，自己歇斯底里得像個白癡一樣，「我……沒事，我很好，真的。」她不由自主地加強了語氣，「抱歉我……有點反應過當了。」她用手套撥弄了一下瀏海，撢去那上頭的碎雪，盡快的將情緒整理好，「讓我重新來過好嗎，我是安娜，我是個攝影師。」

「而我是艾莎。」女人順著她的話說了下去，臉上露出了淡淡的笑意，她的聲音聽上去比外表的模樣還要低一些，笑起來的模樣很眼熟，安娜微微瞇起眼睛，她很確定自己絕對不可能見過艾莎，但是又想不起來艾莎是否長得像她認識的什麼人，「歡迎回到阿托哈蘭。」

安娜有些心不在焉，因為她正嘗試將自己從雪堆裡給拔出來，以至於她並沒有太過敏銳的注意到艾莎的措辭，但那些太過鬆軟的雪提供不了足夠的支撐，讓她看上去就只是一直在把手深深的插入雪堆中又狼狽地拔出來，然後她忽然聽進了艾莎的那些話，滿眼綻放光芒的直起上半身，「阿托哈蘭，所以這裡真的是阿托哈蘭！我就知道！！」，這時她聽見耳邊響起窸窸窣窣的動靜，風回來了，下一秒，她就發現自己被捲得憑空飛了起來，又被輕輕放下，「哦！謝謝。」安娜有些受寵若驚的對著空無一物的地方道謝，於是那道風又調皮的吹起了她額前的瀏海，逗得她噗哧一笑。

艾莎也笑了，安娜再一次把注意力放回她身上的時候，發現她也正看著自己，「現在妳感覺好點了嗎？我能過去妳那邊嗎？」，她再次禮貌性的出聲詢問，安娜反射性的點了點頭，可同時額前的眉毛卻不解地皺成了一團，「但妳要怎麼從那麼高的……！！！？」

得到了她的同意後，艾莎就那樣從上方『走』了下來，她往前每踏出一步，地上就會憑空竄出一根冰柱直達她的鞋底，那些六角形的、散發著不可思議的湛藍色光芒的冰柱就這樣目不暇給的冒了出來，迎合著她的步伐，同時精準的一根低過一根，形成了一道冰製的階梯，相互連接到安娜面前。

安娜拚了命的憋著氣閉緊嘴巴，想辦法不要發出太失禮的聲音，卻仍是從喉嚨裡洩漏出被反覆擠壓後尖銳而古怪的窒息聲，那個女人，她說她叫什麼－－艾莎？當她款款拾階而下時，她的長髮，像月暈一般散發著柔美的光澤，它們鬆散的披掛在了艾莎的胸前、肩後，像一條月光氤氳的長河。她的身材高挑、比例勻稱，膚色白皙，卻又穿著一件同樣雪白的禮服，裙擺下圍的薄紗隨著步伐搖曳飄動，她美得超乎常理、超過安娜所有的想像和認知，像只存在於故事中的精靈仙女或者－－神靈。

「妳、妳該不會，就是傳說中，住在阿托哈蘭的神靈吧？」安娜瞠目結舌的看著她，「妳是……安徒生的童話裡說的那位『冰雪女王』嗎？」她氣若游絲的問到，感覺到一股強烈的情緒席捲全身，那很複雜，驚嘆、訝異、不敢置信以及，和這些所有情緒相加後等重的－－敬畏。

艾莎對她點點頭，「我是阿托哈蘭的第五靈(The Fifth Spirit)。」

「第五靈…………」安娜若有所思的複述著她所說的話，並小心翼翼的提出詢問，「所以除了妳之外，其他四靈也都住在這座島上？風、水、火和土！？」她這話一說出口，就感覺到一陣風颳過了她的面上，讓她忍不住笑了出來，「嘿、嗨！我猜妳是風靈沒錯吧？」

「沒錯，這是風靈－蓋兒(Gale)。」艾莎對她擺手，做出介紹的姿勢，「目前島上只有我和她。另外還有待在黑海裡的水靈馬－－諾克，我相信妳已經見過他了。」她凝視著安娜，看見安娜恍然大悟地叫喊了起來，「原來是他！他把我們整得可真慘啊，我都來回吐了兩趟了！」說著又自己不好意思地笑了起來，「這真是太不可思議了，原來這一切真的都跟哈尼瑪倫的祖母說得一樣，阿托哈蘭真的存在、真的有神靈住在這裡！」

「哈尼瑪倫？」艾莎的聲音有些顫抖。今日和安娜的重逢已經足夠叫她意外了，更沒想到還會從安娜的口中聽見老朋友的名字。

「對，妳認識她？」安娜也很驚訝，她看艾莎對這個名字的反應像是十分懷念的模樣，便試著簡單的解釋，「她是我們船上的船員，也是艾倫戴爾當地的居民，她說她的祖母是北方森林裡的北烏卓人，她小的時候，她的祖母會給她唱一首和阿托哈蘭有關的搖籃曲，並且告誡她阿托哈蘭上居住著神靈，凡人不能輕易闖入。」

「不，我不認識她。」艾莎的嘴角輕輕揚起，就如同眼前的安娜早已經不記得她和過去的一切，她與安娜口中的那位哈尼瑪倫之間，也不能稱之為認識，「只是這個名字會讓我想起一個老朋友。」她聳聳肩，誠實以對。

安娜把嘴唇抿成了一條線，遲疑了一會後，大著膽子問了一句：「呃，所以妳、我，我的出現，不會……冒犯到妳吧？我的意思是說，因為，那首歌、那支搖籃曲裡面有提到，不能追究得太過深入，否則，將會因此呃……淹死？如果妳不喜歡有人、闖入阿托哈蘭的話……我，我可以想點辦法……」她謹慎地說出了那個字眼，雖然艾莎目前為止表現得既善良又溫柔，但那句歌詞中的隱喻總是叫她心中縈繞著一股說不出來的恐懼感。

「妳……什麼？哦，那首搖籃曲，他們竟然把那首搖籃曲傳承到了現在……」艾莎發出了一種，像是嘆息般的笑聲，很低、很輕，聽上去有點憂傷、卻又有著更多的緬懷，「妳不必擔心，這個警訊是留給我的，而我的困境很久以前就已經突破了。現在，它只是一首曲子罷了。」

「哇噢。」安娜再次張開了嘴，努力消化著艾莎話語中的含意，艾莎雖然十分的親和，但說出口的話卻神祕得令她摸不著頭緒，只好試著去分析艾莎的話，「所以、妳已經活了很久了，對嗎？」

「對。」艾莎簡潔有力的回覆了她，這麼想也許有點古怪，不過，她總覺得，艾莎好像不會拒絕她提出的任何問題一樣，她平靜且友善的態度鼓勵了安娜，讓她不由自主地接連發問：「很久，是幾千年那麼久嗎？這麼多年來妳都自己一個人？不對，其實也不算一個人，至少還有蓋兒和諾克在，但我猜他們應該沒辦法陪你聊天？曾經有其他的人……也來過這裡嗎？」

艾莎面對她連珠砲似的提問一點也沒有顯得不耐煩或驚訝於她的語速飛快，只是溫柔地凝視著她，「我已經習慣得很好了。」她的眼睛，是海水一般的藍色，不是從遠處凝望著大海的那種深藍，而是從海裡抬頭，遠眺天空的那種透藍色，乾淨澄澈，沒有一絲雜質的藍，光是被那樣的目光所凝視著，安娜就感覺自己像置身汪洋中一般，雙腳懸浮、身體輕飄飄的，沒有一絲重量，自己再也控制不住自己那樣的，頭暈目眩。她是那麼的美麗，卻又那樣的，安娜絞盡腦汁的想去形容艾莎眼底裡流露而出的那種情感，壓抑？忍耐？不，都不是。

是寂寞。

她看上去，好寂寞。


End file.
